My Boyfriend's Back
by pweasebeminee
Summary: What happens when Rachel's past comes to Lima and stirs everything up? Will Puck finally realize his feelings for her? Or is it too late? Summary sucks :  PUCKLEBERRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi readers! This is a Samchel/Puckleberry story. And when I say Samchel/ Puckleberry I mean EVENTUAL Puckleberry. We all know they're endgame. **

**Please enjoy, I'm open to suggestions and of course review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my ideas and original characters. **

**Notes: Sam never came at the beginning of Season 2, Sam/ Quinn never happened, neither did Puck and Lauren (can't stand them). **

My Boyfriend's Back

_Flashback _

_ "I'll never forget you Sam I promise. Please don't forget me please." She pleaded to him. He cupped her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Never baby, never. I love you Rach." "I love you too", she choked out collapsing into his chest. He repeated to himself over and over again, "Be Strong Sam, Be Strong", as he squinted his tears away. _

"_Flight 751 from Santa Monica, California to Columbus, Ohio is now boarding."_

_ "Rachel honey, it's time to go." Rachel turned to her fathers and nodded wiping tears from her face. She turned back to the three boys standing behind her. She smiled sadly at them. "Don't cry Rach. You know it just makes it harder for us", one of her best friends, Aidan said looking at his feet. Rachel went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you Aidan." "I'm going to miss you more Rach." He released her from his embrace and she moved towards Johnny, her other best friend. "Be good Johnny. Try not to kill yourself surfing." Johnny chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "I'll try. Bye Rachie." "Bye Johnny." As soon as Johnny let go of her she jumped into Sam's arms once again, "I love you baby." he whispered in her ear as he caressed the back of her head. "I love you too." She escaped his embrace to look up into his deep green eyes. She sniffled and interlocked their hands. "Hold down the fort for me?" Sam nodded, "Anything for you." She leaned up to him as he brought his lips to meet hers. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Their last kiss. _

_Rachel picked up her small carry on and looked at all three boys one more time and waved her tiny hand. They waved sadly back to her as she turned her back and walked away with her fathers. _

_She gave the attendant her boarding pass and looked backed once more. They were all standing still, hand in their pockets watching her walk away. She smiled small and walked through the door. _

_Sam, Johnny, and Aidan watched as the attendant closed the door. Johnny and Aidan looked to Sam who was still staring at the door. Johnny rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, "She won't be gone forever man." Sam, still staring at the door, replied, "I know but I- I'm just going to miss her." Johnny let his hand slip off Sam's shoulder and looked to Aidan. "We all are." _

_Rachel sat in her seat by the window as her two fathers filed in after. She looked out the window. She savored the palm trees, the weather, the beaches, and the oceans. As the plane took off, she laid her head to the window and let her eyes close. "Goodbye California." _

_ Hours later, Rachel was shaken awake by her father. "Honey wake up. We've arrived." Rachel drifted her eyes opened and sighed. _

_ Exiting the plane, Rachel could see a man in the distance holding a sign. She squinted her eyes to make out what it said. "The Berry's" They got their luggage and made their way towards the man. _

_ After loading up to luggage, they left the airport and started their two-hour drive towards Lima. _

_ Two hours later, the car pulled up in front of a fairly large house. Rachel got out of the car and stared at the house. Her father moved next to her, "I know it's not California but it's quaint." "Yea, it's definitely not California."_

_ Rachel's been in Lima for almost week. It's the last week of summer and school starts soon. She unpacked and tried to make herself at home but she just couldn't. She video chatted everyday with Sam, Johnny and Aidan. They could see she wasn't happy and it killed them but they tried her best to cheer her up. _

_ By Wednesday night, she couldn't take it anymore. She hated it there and desperately wanted to go back to California. What made it worse is that everything in her room reminded her of California. When she thought about California she thought about her best friends and when she thought about them she thought about Sam. _

_ She reminded herself of California. _

_ And that was when Rachel thought of her brilliant idea. Make herself the complete opposite of herself. She grabbed a pen and paper and started making a list of things she hated. The list contained: sweaters, argyle, show tunes, loafers, dark hair, anything pink and knee-highs. She chewed on the cap of her pen. Rachel dreaded the idea of becoming the opposite of herself but she had to. It was the only way she can forget about California… and Sam. _

_End of Flashback_

Fresh off their Regionals win, most of the glee club was gathered in the choir room as Mr. S chue entered the room. "Hey guys! So let's begin! Wait, where's Rachel?" Puck piped in, "I think she got slushied so she's in the bathroom." Rachel and Puck grew really close after their duet and developed a weird friendship. Mr. S chue was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to see three tanned boys standing in the doorway, more specifically, Sam, Johnny and Aidan. "Can I help you?", Mr. S chue asked. Johnny smiled, "Yes we're looking for Rachel Berry. Do you know her? Short, long light brown hair, big brown eyes?" The glee club looked at each other. Mercedes said what they were all thinking, "Um we know a Rachel Berry but I'm not sure if we're talking about the same girl." Aidan smiled, "Well is she really short and has a voice like no other?" The glee club nodded, "Then yes, that's the Rachel Berry we're looking for." Puck was eyeing the three suspiciously, "Who are you guys? And what do you want with her?" Before they can answer, Rachel's voice cut them off, "Sorry I'm late Mr. S chue I was- wait what's going on in here?" Sam, Johnny and Aidan all turned to the doorway where Rachel was standing. "RACHEL!", Sam screamed. Rachel dropped her books in shock and smiled brightly. "SAM!" They ran towards each other and Sam picked her up and crashed their lips together.

Puck's stomach dropped and all the glee kids looked to him. Most of them knew Puck liked Rachel.

Oxygen became essential for the pair and they removed their lips from each other's. Sam and Rachel were smiling at each other. Johnny and Aidan looked at each other and nodded, "Hey Johnny" "Yea Aidan?" "I don't know about you but I feel like a sandwich." "Yea me too. What kind?" The two boys were circling Rachel and shouted, "A RACHEL BERRY SANDWICH!" Rachel was then crushed by Johnny and Aidan, as her laugh filled the room.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when Puck yelled, "Rachel, who the hell are these people?" Her smile faded and she slipped out of Johnny and Aidan's grip. "Uh well um this Johnny, Aidan and Sam, my best friends from California." The glee club stared at her, Sam, Aidan and Johnny. Aidan broke the silence, "Rach, what happened to you? You're dressed like my grandma! And since when did you have dark hair?" Rachel flushed in embarassament. Santana decided it was her time to add a comment, "Wait so you're saying Berry didn't always look like this?" The three boys nodded. "Rachie used to have really light hair, and she used to where these really really short shorts, which I loved… and she used to always where bikinis and sun dresses.", Johnny told everyone smiling as Rachel's face grew more red. Santana scoffed, "Yea right." Sam looked at her confused, "You don't believe me? Here take a look?", he reached into his pocket, took out his wallet and removed the picture of Rachel and handed it to Santana. The picture was of Rachel and Sam, Rachel clad in a white bikini and Sam in swim shorts. "Damn Berry, you were hot!" "Let me see!", Puck growled snapping away the picture. Puck analyzed the picture and then looked to Rachel, "Rach, who is this guy really?" Rachel looked up to Sam and he smiled at her. She smiled back, slipping her hand into his.

Rachel smiled nervously and looked to everyone. She shrugged her shoulders as she said three words that left everyone in a state of confusion, "My boyfriend's back."

**Author's Note: Please review! Next chapter will be up soon(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for chapter 2! The amounts of reviews, alerts and favorites I've gotten for this story have been my inspiration to move on so I really appreciate everything! **

**Everyone is so excited for jealous Puck and I must say im excited too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****anything**** except for my ideas and original characters. **

**Notes: So in this chapter, you can look forward to Sam, Johnny and Aidan bringing back out the California Girl in Rachel. Of course jealous Puck, Puck/ Lauren discussion. You can also expect a little Rachel, Sam, Johnny and Aidan discussion, which leads to…ready... a confrontation to one Finn Hudson! So not to keep you waiting any longer, here's Chapter 2!**

"What do you mean boyfriend Rachel?" Puck demanded confused. Rachel shrugged, "When I was leaving California, Sam and I were going out for a year already. I didn't want to let him go so we did long distance." Everyone was more confused now. "Did you somehow forget that you went out with me, Puck and Jesse?' Finn gritted with eyes filled of jealously. Rachel looked up to Sam and he explained, "We're in an open relationship. We agreed that it would be too difficult to stay faithful with each other living thousands of miles apart that so we agreed to see other people but we drew a line at sex." "That's why I never got to second base with you..." Finn mumbled to himself. Rachel just nodded smiling.

"So you were saving yourselves for each other? That's so sweet", Tina said tilting her head smiling. Aidan and Johnny let out a loud laugh and everyone looked at them confused. "Them...haha..", Johnny said between chuckles. Aidan continued, "Ha...really! You don't know how many times we caught them on the beach.." Rachel glared at them both and punched Aidan's arm. Puck was clenching the sides of his seat causing himself to go red in the face.

"Wait a second!", Finn yelled getting up from his seat next to Quinn, "You got pissed at me because I didn't tell you I slept with Santana but you didn't bother to tell me that you weren't a virgin?" Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Well I didn't want to have sex with you so I didn't tell you I wasn't a virgin because then you would want to know why I didn't want to have sex with you!" Finn went pale, Puck was clutching his stomach from laughing and low chuckles filled the room.

"Dude does she really not have a gag reflex..", Puck asked, trying his best to hide the jealousy that was burning through his voice. Rachel looked like a deer in headlights as Sam nodded. All the boys in the room's eyes were practically popping out of their heads. "That's really hot..", Puck said still wide- eyed.

"So how long will you guys be here?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject. "The rest of the year.", Johnny answered. Rachel squealed excitedly, "REALLY!'" All three boys nodded smiling. She squealed again and then hugged all of them tightly. Rachel then whipped her head around to Mr. S chue who was trying his best to understand what was going on. "Mr. S chue! Can they try out for glee club! They have amazing voices!" "Uh sure." Rachel's smile grew wider. Rachel flounced to her seat ignoring the looks from her fellow glee club.

Sam turned to Aidan and Johnny whispering. They nodded and smiled. Aidan went over to the drum set, and Johnny grabbed a guitar and slung it over his neck. "One second", Sam said, running out of the room. "Where did he go?" Mercedes asked looking around to the others in the room. Aidan and Johnny smiled at each other. "He went to get Rachel", Johnny answered. "But Rachel's right there..", Brittany answered pointing to Rachel. Aidan laughed, "This is a different Rachel." Everyone looked at Rachel questionably while she became flustered.

Sam returned to the room with a guitar case slung over his shoulder. He set it carefully down on the floor and snapped open the latches. He carefully took out a beautiful, detailed acoustic guitar. On the neck of the guitar, beneath the strings, in white cursive it said, 'Rachel'. Sam slung the guitar over his neck and smoothed his hand over the neck of the guitar. He smiled at Rachel, "Back in California at our annual End of Summer Party I asked Rachel to be my girlfriend. After she said yes the band started playing this song and it's kinda been our song ever since so.." Rachel smiled blushing. Puck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Sam nodded to Aidan and Johnny as he began strumming the first few notes.

_All: _

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Sam:_

_When you're on a holiday_

_You can't find the words to say_

_All the things that come to you_

_And I wanna feel it too_

_**Sam walked up to Rachel who was sitting in the front row smiling and swaying. Sam's eyes never left Rachel, neither did Puck's. **_

_Sam with back up vocals from Johnny and Aidan:_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_**Sam, Johnny, and Aidan had mostly everyone in the room swaying in their seats. **_

_Johnny and Aidan:_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Sam:_

_When you're on a golden sea_

_You don't need no memory_

_Just a place to call your own_

_As we drift into the zone_

_Sam with back up vocals from Johnny and Aidan:_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_**Sam moved the guitar towards his back and held out his hand to Rachel. She gladly accepted. He began twirling her around the room. **_

_All:_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_**Sam let go of her hand, leaving her in the middle of the room. He slid the guitar around and started strumming the last notes to the song. **_

_All:_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_Johnny and Aidan:_

_Hip hip_

_Sam:_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_No no_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_No no_

_No no_

_No no_

The song ended and the three boys all smiled as they let the applause fill the room. Rachel threw her arms around Sam in a hug. Puck watched with a stern face, his arms still folded over his chest. "Wow! That was incredible! Welcome to New Directions!", Mr. S chue announced smiling, "Alright let's talk about this week's assignment!" Rachel, with Sam in tow, sat down in the front row, Johnny and Aidan next to them. "This week's assignment is to sing about where you are in your life right now. Rachel you're up tomorrow!", the bell rang signaling the end of the day, "Alright gang, have a nice day!"

Everyone else began getting up and gathering their things as Puck sat and glared at Sam and Rachel. He watched as Sam grabbed her hand and made circles with his thumb. He watched as Johnny and Aidan joined them and they all exited the room smiling and laughing. He sighed.

"Yo Puckerman!" Puck jumped in his seat. He turned around to see Lauren glaring at him. "Sup Zizses?", he answered, turning back in his seat. "Don't 'sup' me Puckerman. What's up with you? You've been all moody since Matthew McConaughey and his tanned twins came." "No, I haven't.", Puck muttered, slipping in his chair. Lauren rolled her eyes and moved to stand in front of him, "Puckerman, cut the shit. I know my moral compass doesn't exactly point due North but if I say something's wrong, something's wrong. The only reason you suddenly became interested in getting up on this was to keep your mind off of Berry.",

Puck looked at her with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lauren, "Don't try to deny it. I see the way you look at her, you love her but you were too stupid to do anything about and now look where it's got you.", she sighed and shook her head, "Sam and Rachel, they have history. By the looks of it, he was her first love but you don't know if he will be her last. So stop trying to mentally kill Sammy boy with your eyes and get off your ass and do something about it!"

Puck stared at her in shock. Did that really just come out of her mouth? "Uh- thanks I guess." "Don't mention it. Not unless you want me to beat the absolute shit out of you.", Lauren replied sternly before walking away leaving Puck with his thoughts.

* * *

Rachel, Sam, Johnny, and Aidan were in Sam's car, driving to Rachel's house. "So I know that you're staying for the rest of the school year and the summer but where are you staying?, Rachel asked turning to Sam and then Johnny and Aidan in the back seat. "Your basement", the three boys said at the same time. Rachel let out a laugh, "Really? All three of you are staying in my basement for the next six months? This will be interesting." "Well we're going to make up for lost time.", Aidan said with a smile. Rachel exhaled, "I miss California." Sam nodded, "California misses you too." He and Rachel smiled softly at each other. "Rachie, I'm still waiting for an answer.", Johnny noted, interrupting her and Sam's moment. Rachel turned to Johnny and raised her brow, "What answer?" "The reason why you're dressed like that! And what about you hair? It's never been like that Rachel." Rachel sighed, "I reminded myself to much of California so I decided to change myself, hoping to push the memories away." Johnny nodded, "But you lost the real you in the process." Rachel smiled sadly but that quickly faded and the sad smiled turned into a bright one. "Sam, take a right here and then a left.", Rachel directed Sam, "Boys we're going to the mall." Sam turned and smiled at her.

Three hours and many shopping bags later, Rachel, Sam, Aidan, and Johnny returned back to her house. "Now this is the Rachel Berry we know", Aidan exclaimed, dropping the shopping bags, he was carrying, on the floor. Rachel smiled and turned to look in the mirror. She took one look at herself and already felt the smile slowly making its way on to her face. She looked at her newly dyed light brown hair and ran her fingers through it. She played with the hem of her cotton white off the shoulder crop top. Paired with the shirt was a dark pair of jeggings with a brown pair of moccasin lace up boots. She twirled around in the mirror before turning to Sam, Aidan and Johnny. "Thank you for bringing back the old me.", she said bringing all three of them into a hug.

"Your welcome but we need to talk.", Sam said running his fingers through her hair. Rachel's eyes grew worried as she looked over from Sam to Johnny and Aidan. "What's wrong?", she wondered, pulling Sam to sit next to her on her bed. "How- how many guys did you go out with when we were apart?", Sam asked with doe eyes. Rachel sighed; she knew this was coming. "Three. Finn Hudson, Jesse St. James, and Noah Puckerman. What about you?" Sam pursed his lips, "Vanessa Allen and Brooke Bridges. It didn't last long though I promise. I never got serious with them. But forget them, I want to hear about Finn, Jesse and Noah."

Rachel nodded, " Let's start with Jesse. Um he was on a rival glee club team, he only pretended to like me because of the ulterior motives he had planned with his glee coach. It ended when him and his team threw eggs at me." "He threw eggs at you! Where is this dude? Shit, Rach tell me so I can kill him.", Sam said clenching his fists. Rachel shook her head giggling, "That won't be necessary. He's at UCLA now, far, far away from me." "Well when I get back to California, I'm going to UCLA and hunting this bastard down!" Johnny and Aidan nodded in agreement with Sam.

"Well I guess we can move on to Finn." The boys nodded. "He's the freakishly tall one right?", Aidan wondered. Rachel nodded, "That's Finn Hudson. He's complicated to say the least. To sum it up, he cheated on his girlfriend with me who he thought was pregnant with his child but it was really his best friend's child, they broke up after the truth came out about who the father was, he dated me, broke up with me to find his inner rock star, I started dating Jesse, he got jealous, had sex with the school slut, told me he loved me, we dated then we kinda broke up because I found out he wasn't a virgin, then I cheated on him with his best friend that got his ex- girlfriend pregnant and yea that's pretty much it.", Rachel finished out of breath. Sam, Johnny and Aidan were looking at her absently, trying to comprehend everything she explained. "What a douchebag", Johnny said breaking the silence.

"Rach, were you in love with him.", Sam asked sadly. Rachel shook her head, "No. I made him believe I was in love with him but I wasn't. I promise." Sam smiled, "Good. Now what about this Noah guy? Who's that?" "Well I call him Noah but he goes by Puck. He was the guy with the mohawk.", she explained gesturing to her head, "Despite his reputation as a badass and womanizer, he was actually the best boyfriend out of all three I dated. He remained faithful to me, he chose me over football, which Finn never did, and he stood up for me, even when we weren't dating. He was the one that got Finn's girlfriend pregnant and the guy I cheated on Finn with but now we're just friends.", Rachel explained, finishing with a small smile. "Well that's one less ass we have to kick", Sam said smiling.

"Sam? Are we done with this open relationship thing now that you're back?", Rachel wondered, looking at Sam sweetly smiling. "Of course babe.", Sam replied leaning in and pecking Rachel's lips. Rachel pulled back smiling, "Well I'm going to start dinner, you three should start settling in." Rachel rose from her seat on her bed and walked out of her room. "We're totally beating the shit out of this Finn guy tomorrow right?", Aidan asked knowingly. "Yep!", was all Sam said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Rachel and Sam walked into school hand and hand, with Johnny and Aidan trailing behind. To say people were shocked by her appearance is an understatement. Rachel's newly dyed light brown hair was loosely waved, lying on her shoulders. She was wearing a white cotton corset tube dress with a long navy blue cardigan and cognac leather boots, stopping an inch below her knees. "Rach? Why are people staring?", Sam whispered, leaning into Rachel. "Remember last night I was telling you I was bullied a lot? And before you get any ideas, you still can't beat them up." Sam sighed, "Yea I remember." Rachel continued, "Well partly it was because of the way I dressed so they're not used to me in these clothes." Sam nodded as the continued walking to class.

* * *

Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, Lauren, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were all sitting down in the choir room, talking amongst themselves. "Have you any of you seen Rachel yet today?", Mercedes demanded, marching into the room with Tina. "Slow your roll Weezy.", Santana remarked laughing. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Why?", Finn asked furrowing his brow. "So none of you have seen her?", Mercedes asked, the rest shook their head in clarification. "Why what's wrong?", Puck asked, curiosity burning in his voice. "Just wait and see.", Tina said before sitting down next to Mike.

The room returned to their previous order, but silenced when they heard a familiar laugh in the distance. They all watched as Johnny and Aidan walked into the room, laughing. Following shortly behind was Rachel and Sam. Everyone's mouth dropped, except for Tina and Mercedes who were smirking. "HOLY SHITBALLS BERRY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?", Santana demanded, in disbelief. Lauren looked to Puck, whose eyes were practically popping out of his head, mouth agape. "Who is that..?",Brittany whispered, leaning to Artie who was still to shocked to answer. Rachel blushed. Johnny smiled, "We brought back the California Girl in Rachel."

Just then, Mr. S chue walked into the room, "Hey everyone, now let's get star- wow Rachel is that you?" Rachel blushed more and nodded. Sam smiled down to her and Lauren swears she heard Puck growl. "Judging by your response, I can see that you guys are a little shocked so if you want more explanation and a back story, you're more than welcome to come over tonight say around 8. But for now, I would like to perform my song!", Rachel finished with a smile. "Alright Rachel, the floor is yours.", Mr. S chue said sitting down on the piano stool. Rachel smiled to Sam, Johnny and Aidan. Sam slung his acoustic guitar, Rachel, over his head as Aidan sat at the drum set and Johnny tuned his electric guitar. Rachel removed her navy cardigan, setting it on the piano and then nodding to Sam to begin.

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet, and wild_

_There must be something' in the water_

_Sipping' gin and juice_

_Laying' underneath the palm trees_

_(Undone)_

_The boys break their necks_

_Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek_

_(At us)_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be fallin' in love_

_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Sex on the beach_

_We've got white sand in our stilettos_

_We freak in my jeep_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be fallin' in love_

_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_California, California girls_

_(California girls, man)_

_California, California girls_

Rachel finished singing with a smile and then was grabbed into a hug by Sam. Brittany wooed and clapped, Artie fist pumped, Mike and Tina were clapping and smiling with the occasional catcall. Finn and Quinn clapped like they were forced, Lauren watched as Puck wolf- whistled and clapped with a smile. But the biggest surprise was Santana. She was standing on top of her seat, jumping up and down screaming random things, some more inappropriate then others. "Wow Rachel! That was great!", Mr. S chue said smiling. Rachel interlocked hands with Sam as they moved to sit down, ignoring the glare Puck was sending their way.

A little while later, after a discussion about Nationals, Mr. S chue dismissed them. Rachel and Sam were getting ready to walk out of the room with Johnny and Aidan when Santana called Rachel's name. "Yo Berry!", Rachel turned around to Santana, "Uh- yes Santana?" Santana moved towards her, "Can we talk?" Rachel rose her brow at Santana before turning to Sam, "Give us a minute?" Sam nodded to Rachel and pecked her cheek. He left the room with Aidan and Johnny leaving Santana and Rachel alone.

"What do you need Santana?", Rachel said trying not to sound annoyed. Santana sighed, "Listen Ber- I mean Rachel, I really want us to be friends. I know you can't forget about what I've done to you in the past but I'm digging the real you. You're like totally chill and shit. So what do you say? Friends?" Santana extended her hand out to Rachel. Rachel eyed Santana suspiciously but reluctantly took her hand and shook it. "Are you serious about this Santana?" Santana let her hand fall to her side, "I swear. The real you is chill and did I mention hot? Really B, I like your look." "Did you just call me B?" Santana shrugged, "Yea, friends give friends nicknames right?" Rachel slightly smiled, "Yea I guess." Santana smiled, "So do you want to like hang out or something?" "Uh- sure. Do you want to come to my house?", Rachel asked still a little shocked. "Yea that's cool let's go.", Santana said interlocking her and Rachel's arms.

They walked into the hallway and up to Sam, Johnny and Aidan who were standing by her locker. "Ready to go Rach?", Sam asked looking at his petite girlfriend. "Yea, Santana's coming over.", Rachel replied smiling. Aidan saw Finn going into the locker room and nudged Johnny who then nudged Sam. He tilted his head toward the locker room and Sam saw Finn. Sam caught on and then turned back to Rachel, "Okay, can you ride with Santana? Me, Johnny and Aidan are going to go pick up pizza. We'll meet you back at the house." Rachel looked at the three boys suspiciously, "Uh yea that's fine." Sam smiled at her and pecked her lips, "Great, see you later babe." Santana and Rachel looked at them before walking away, "Your boyfriend's being weird…" "Yea I know…"

Sam, Johnny and Aidan waited until Santana and Rachel left the school before making their way to the locker room. Before they could enter, Finn came out. He stopped abruptly when he saw the three boys, arms folded, staring at him. "Uh- can I help you?", Finn asked nervously. "Stay away from Rachel.", Sam said sternly, "She told us what you did to her so I'll kick your ass if you even talk to her let alone look at her. Are we clear?" "Finn's not the one you have to worry about.", the four boys turned to their left to see Quinn standing, holding her books.

"What are you talking about?", Johnny asked curiously. Quinn smirked, "There's someone else you need to worry about." Sam furrowed his brow, "And this someone is?" "Puck.", Quinn answered smugly. "What about Puck?", Sam hissed. Quinn rolled her eyes, "He's in love with Rachel. You're too focused on her to even realize that all Puck does and stare at her with googly eyes. He's been in love with her since they dated last year." "So then why didn't he make a move then?", Aidan questioned. "Well it's simple, he didn't see Finn as a threat to him but he sees you as one." She smiled devilishly at the three boys in front of her before turning to Finn. "Let's go Finn, we have Prom campaigning to do." She extended out her hand to Finn who accepted it quickly and walked away. Sam, Aidan and Johnny all looked at each other puzzled.

Noah Puckerman was going to be a problem.

**I know the ending is not that good but I hope you liked it! I know there wasn't any Puckleberry in this chapter but next chapter there will be! Also just to let you know, the Pezberry friendship is legit, Santana isn't screwing with Rachel. **

**Next Chapter: Puck and Rachel scenes, Sam and Puck sing, Pezberry friendship, Glee Club comes over and learns more about the real Rachel. **

_**Songs used:**_

_**Weezer- Island In The Sun**_

_**Katy Perry- California Gurls**_

**Review please(: **


End file.
